Spider-Man: Spider-Man Meets Doctor Noah Boddy
"Spider-Man Meets Doctor Noah Boddy" is the first segment of the twelfth episode of Spider-Man. It originally aired on ABC on November 25, 1967. It is inspired by the 1897 novel The Invisible Man and its previous adaptations to other media. Plot The episode opens with Spider-Man swinging toward the Daily Bugle, when suddenly, his Spider Senses go off. Spider-Man thinks something is wrong in J. Jonah Jameson's office, but when he gets there, he finds nobody. Spider-Man looks at Jameson's desk and finds a note, it reads: "Mr. J. Jonah Jameson, if you want the biggest news scoop of the year, be at the Mark Rene Art Gallery at midnight. The door will be open, come alone. Signed, Doctor Noah Boddy." Spider-Man decides to be on hand to make sure that Jameson doesn't get into any trouble. And so, that night, Spider-Man gets in position across the street from the gallery and prepares to strike when the action starts. Inside the Gallery, Jameson waits. Inside a phone booth, an invisible man, presumably the same one from last night and presumably Doctor Noah Boddy, calls the police and tells them that a painting called Leaves of Glass, which is worth $100,000 will be stolen in one minute. Soon, the police arrive as Dr. Boddy cuts the painting out of its frame and puts it under Jameson's arm. Jameson claims that he was framed and Spider-Man is the one behind it, but the police take him in. The next day, Peter bails him out, and Jameson decides to print a challenge to Spider-Man in the newspaper. When Dr. Boddy gets a hold of a copy, he is outraged that Spider-Man is taking the fall for his crime and getting the credit for humiliating Jameson. The mad doctor than activates the machine he used to make himself invisible, and reveals his plan to use his new power to humiliate Jameson and get him to retract his mockery of his invisibility theory. Dr. Boddy decides to use Spider-Man to bait Jameson again, and the place, Stephanie's Jewelry Store at 10:00. The reason, so "Spider-Man" can sign a statement of apology. Peter is suspicious, and decides to investigate as well. Soon, Dr. Boddy enters the store, and takes a pearl necklace out of its case, and once Jameson arrives and calls out for Spider-Man, Noah Boddy takes advantage of the conversation, albeit brief, between the two and puts the necklace into Jameson's pocket. Spider-Man tells Jameson to listen, because the police are coming, and tells him to not say he didn't warn him as he ducks behind a curtain and out of sight. Once the police apprehend Jameson, Spider-Man comes out and calls out for Dr. Boddy, who then lets his presence known. The invisible villain slides a chair into Spider-Man and ties him up, saying he has something to discuss with Mr. Jameson. However, Spider-Man breaks loose and flees. The next day, Peter bails Mr. Jameson out again, and back at the Bugle, Jameson gets a call from the press room and heads down to investigate, unaware of the little "surprise" Dr. Boddy has in store for him. Soon, the trap is sprung, and Dr. Boddy lets himself be known. Peter hears the trouble, and bursts in as Spider-Man. Dr. Boddy declares he will only use his theory for evil purposes, just as Spider-Man tips over a barrel of ink, and Dr. Boddy's footprints are revealed in the ink. Spider-Man decides to follow him, and the trail of ink prints leads to a car, which Spider-man hops onto the roof of and rides with Dr. Boddy all the way to the docks. The invisible man than jumps from the car, but Spider-Man jumps off just in time as the car heads into the water. Spider-Man then notices Dr. Boddy's footprints leading into Warehouse 7, indicating that the warehouse is Dr. Boddy's lair. Soon, Dr. Boddy notices he's beginning to materialize, and reactivates his machine in order to stay invisible. Suddenly, Spider-Man comes in and snaps a photo of the machine, grabbing Dr. Boddy's attention. The two fight, with Spider-Man ending it by webbing the invisible villain up. Soon, the police arrive and find a note attached to the web that Dr. Boddy was caught in, which reads: "Jameson framed by this invisible menace, compliments of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Soon, another note from a scientist who has theorized transportation by thought, meaning teleportation, reaches Jameson's desk. At first he doesn't believe him, but after remembering Dr. Boddy and his theory, he tells Miss Brant to take a letter, saying that he believes the writer as the segment ends. Category:Episodes of TV shows